Studio Time
by 24isthebest
Summary: Juliette and Avery release some tension in the studio. Be warned, this is actually pure smut, I'm not even going to pretend.


This was due to request, but I figured I would post it here anyway. The scenario is Juliette and Avery break up in the finale, and this is set in S3 where Avery is having to produce Juliette's album but they are broken up.

BE WARNED. Seriously. It's pretty explicit.

* * *

She hates the way he looks at her now.

He hadn't even looked up yet; his eyes were fixated on the soundboard in front of him. But in reality, he didn't need to look up for her to anticipate the detachment in his eyes she knew she would see.

It was the look she had seen for the past three months.

He looked up from his notepad, and as expected, his eyes held a coldness. "That was great Juliette, I think we may be done for today."

"I didn't really like the second verse though, can we run it again?" She sipped her water, not breaking her gaze with him through the glass. There was something missing from the song.

He sighed, looking down at his notes again. "Juliette, we've been working on the same song all day. It sounds perfect." He flipped through his notes, barely looking up when he replied to her. His lack of eye contact was infuriating.

"It doesn't sound perfect to me." She snapped, tapping her fingers angrily against the music stand. She would hold her ground. She would get some sort of reaction from him. "I want to run it again until I love it. And I sure as hell don't love it yet."

Again, all she heard was a damn sigh. "Why don't we both take the night, re-group, and look at it again tomorrow?"

He was placating her. Fury ran through her veins. Did he think she was an idiot?

"You know what? You're right." She slams the headphones on the music stand, grabbing her water from the floor angrily. Slamming the door to the recording area open with her hands, she stood face to face with him. "You're always right, aren't you, Avery?"

He stood up from his chair, giving himself the height advantage over her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He looked a bit confused, but even she could see the fire behind his eyes answering her.

She laughed, letting the bitterness seep through audibly. "You know exactly what I mean."

She could see the emotion in his eyes in the form of anger, and it excited her. She wanted to see more.

"You've got to elaborate there, I'm lost."

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Barkley." She spit out, putting emphasis on the explicative word. "You sit here in the studio with me every day and pretend like we don't even know each other."

_Like we never had a history_ _together._

He swallowed, like he was debating even answering her. "We work together. I'm trying to make the best of this situation."

"Are you really?" She raised her hands, motioning around the studio. "Is this your definition of 'making the best of this situation'? You barely look at me from the moment we step into the studio until the moment I leave."

"What do you want me to say?" His voice raised, fists clenched. "What do you want me to do then?"

"FEEL SOMETHING!" she yelled, slamming her hands against the soundboard next to her in anger. All the feelings of being ignored and treated like a stranger by him came bubbling up to the surface fast and hard. "Show some sort of emotion!"

"You want _emotion_ from me?"

"Are you even capable of that anymore?" She threw back. "I know you hate me now." And she didn't blame him. She had hurt him badly. "If you hate me, _show it_. This apathetic professional persona you have right now just pisses me off."

Since the fall-out, she had spent a lot of time in guilt and self-pity. And when he had approached her telling her that Rayna had asked him to produce her album, she hesitated before saying yes. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

But ever day coming in to the studio with him, seeing him look at her like she was old leftovers in the fridge waiting to be thrown away… it chipped away at her until all that was left was the rage she was letting out now.

She had done anything and everything to get his attention, and he had yet to show any reciprocation of any kind. So seeing this emotion was almost cathartic, and she craved pushing him further.

"You have got to be kidding me." He rolled his eyes. "Not everything has to be blown out of proportion. It is possible to act like adults in a professional setting."

Her eyes narrowed. "And you think _you're_ the adult in this situation?"

He scoffed. "Certainly more than you. At least I can get through a session without picking a fight with everyone in sight." He turned around, picking up his notes and shuffling his papers together angrily. "But you're right Juliette, _you're_ the adult."

"Screw you." She bit her tongue, hard.

She saw his back stiffen before quickly snapping back around to face her. "And by the way, having sex with intern in the supply closet was quite classy as well. Great job proving that you've matured."

She crossed her arms, leaning back a little from his words. "That has nothing to do with the product I put out. Who I sleep with is my own damn business."

He threw the folders back on the soundboard. "Right. You and anyone in a ten foot radius. Could that kid have been any louder?"

"I was still on time for our session wasn't I?" She met him sharp word for sharp word. "Did I even miss a note that day?"

"You know what," He rubbed his hand on his forehead roughly. "I can't do this anymore." He jammed his hands in his pocket. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"Right, because I'm just _so_ difficult to work with. So difficult to be around." Her voice rose, practically yelling. "And perfect Avery came down from his high horse to do me a favor by producing my album. I don't need you to pity me like some trailer trash charity case."

She didn't need anyone's help. She had built herself from the ragged 15 year old singing at a county fair in Alabama to who she was today, and no one, not even Avery Barkley, could take that from her.

If she blinked, she could almost see his eyes soften, but it was only for a moment. He took a step closer to her, eyes flashing. "Is that really what you think about me?"

"I have yet to see any actions from you that tell me otherwise."

_Ignoring of course the months he had spent being her friend, and the months they had spent together. Before she ruined it all with one mistake._

She knew he was thinking the same things, but he still stayed silent.

She started again, instead. "I just want you to be real with me. Like you used to be, that's all."

He looked at her carefully in silence. In another world, she could close her eyes and imagine his smile staring back at her, the way he used to. She could almost taste his lips against hers, sweet and loving. She could almost hear the whispers in her ear telling her how much he loved her.

But that was in the past. This was her new reality.

"You wanna know the truth?" He stepped closer. "It kills me seeing you everyday here. It kills me knowing that you're seeing other people. That you're sleeping with other people."

He stepped closer, and even through her shock at his confession her entire body was on fire at his proximity.

"I hated hearing you in that closet with that guy last week." His voice snarled. "I hated that the intern got to touch you and pleasure you. I hated that it wasn't me."

Wetness pooled in her core at his words and the fire behind them. His words confirmed what every cell in her body already knew: she belonged to him.

The anger in the room was still present, but there was a heat heavy in the room that hadn't been there before. Or perhaps it had, and simply remained masked behind a lack of communication.

_They always had this between them. _

She heard his voice continue, looking her straight in the eye. "So don't tell me what I feel or don't feel. Don't tell me I don't have any emotion towards you. Because I do." He laughed bitterly. "Beyond my better reason, I do."

She licked her lips, looking at him as her breath came out short. "Show me."

His face twitched. "I hate both of us for destroying what we had."

She ignored that comment, stepping closer, trying to relieve the overwhelming heat in her body. "Show me." She repeated.

She was going to repeat again, but in an instant he had grabbed her face, pressing his lips roughly towards hers. She opened her mouth instantly, biting down on his lip hearing him groan loudly.

The vibration that ran down her spine shot more heat straight to her core. She was already soaked, and he hadn't even really touched her yet. She grabbed at his belt hooks, trying to move faster. He moved his lips from hers, kissing down her neck, pressing hot wet kisses further and further down. As he bit down on her collarbone, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Juliette, if you're gonna be loud…"

"I can't help it." She panted out. She was in heat, and they both knew it as her head spun in lust. She had spent nights craving his touch, and even just being in his proximity was an insane turn on.

Suddenly, she felt two hands grasping her upper thighs, lifting her up with ease, moving towards the soundproof booth. As they entered, he closed the door behind him with his foot, pinning her roughly against the wall.

"I'm going to make you scream louder than that intern could ever, and I wanna hear it."

She knew she should worry about someone else walking in, but she really didn't care. All she could think about was the man causing every nerve in her body to light up.

"Then fuck me already." She cried out, already tilted her head back as her hips bucked against his body. She let her legs drop as her feet shakily hit the floor.

She pulled at her pants, pulling them over her legs and tossing them to the side as fast as she could. She pulled at his own pants, pushing them down his legs as he quickly stepped out of them as well.

He pinned her shoulders back against the wall, trying to unbutton her shirt but fumbling in excitement. She laughed a little, pushing his hands away while quickly undoing the front buttons. With each button she undid, his lips trailed the exposed skin, traveling further and further down until his lips reached her core and hovered.

Her hands ran through his hair. "Don't stop, please." She thrust her hips out, eager for his touch there.

Eyes closed in anticipation, she waited, only to hear his voice. "How badly do you want it?"

Bastard. He was going to tease her.

"Badly." She groaned out. "So badly." Her lust hazed voice barely made out words, as right hand left his hair to massage her own breast.

"You're so damn wet right now, I can smell you." He moved his lips over her core, pressing a kiss to her heat.

She hissed. "Please."

"Tell me what you want" He kissed her inner thigh, and her legs nearly gave way.

Damn her body for acting on its own there. She was like a horny teenager when it came to him.

"Touch me. Please." At this point, her underwear was completely soaked through.

"You know what," he rose back up to let his lips trail over his ear. "I want to make you scream my name. I want to hear it."

"Avery, fuck me already, please." She begged. She rode his thigh, trying to get any friction against his body that she could. At this point, her body was acting on its own. "Avery. Please."

He pressed his body harder against hers, so that her back was more firmly pressed against the wall.

"Tell me what you want."

She closed her eyes, trying to slow the motion of her hips against his thigh. She grabbed his hand, pushing it inside her wetness. "Fuck me with your fingers."

His fingers spread out in her wetness, circling her clit slowly. She cried out at the sensation of his two fingers entering her, pumping in and out. She spread her legs further apart, tilting her hips towards him. She let out a loud moan and gasped as his thumb pressed hard against her clit.

"I'm glad I thought to bring us in here. You know how much I love hearing you get loud." He moaned out, taking his fingers out of her, kneeling down and replacing his fingers with his mouth, removing her underwear completely.

"OH GOD AVERY." She yelled, lifting her leg up on his shoulder to allow him better access. Her legs trembled as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her hard, shaking her entire body as his tongue continued their ministrations on her. He held her steady, lapping up her juices as they flowed.

As she regained her breath, she felt her body being lifted again, pressed against the wall.

He smirked at her gasp. "You went pretty fast there, you must have been really fucking horny."

The heat in her core returned with a vengeance. "Avery, you keep talking dirty to me, you're gonna make me come again."

He leaned forward, trailing his lips over her ear. "That's the idea. I didn't hear you scream the way I wanted to."

"I want you inside me now." Her voice breathed out heavily, as she felt him grip her ass tight. "Stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me hard Avery. I want you to feel how fast I can come for you."

He grunted, and in blind heat responded by thrusting into her swiftly. His moans turned into half-said words, and her nails dug deeply into his back until all that could be heard was the sound of flesh. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his head into her chest as he quickened his pace.

"Juliette," he panted out.

"Don't stop. Harder. I'll be ok." Her voice rang out as she gripped him tighter, trying to keep her balance as he still held her up against the wall.

Their cries matched each other with every thrust, each penetration deeper and deeper until both of them crashed together, bodies colliding in a mess of sweat and limbs. Still barely held up by Avery, she rested her head against his shoulder, regaining her own breath. She felt his face lean towards her neck, pressing a wet kiss there.

"I love you." She felt the words whispered into her neck, and a chill ran through her body, settling in a nausea in her stomach.

"God Avery." She pushed his body away, forcing him to put her down. She bit her tongue hard, grabbing her scattered clothes hurriedly.

"Juliette." She could see out of the corner of his eye, him pulling his own boxers and pants back on, grabbing her before she could leave.

"You had to ruin this, didn't you?" She snapped at him, buttoning her own pants she had put back on. "You couldn't have left it alone."

"You're pissed."

"Your damn right I'm pissed!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him. The way he just said _those words_ rang in her head. "Don't say that to me ever again. _Ever._"

He looked at her hurt, like she had taken the ground from under him. _It was the same look he had given her when he found out_. "You know how I feel about you. Whether I say it out loud or not, it doesn't change the truth of it."

She turned her back to him, buttoning her shirt again. _This is why she only screwed people who didn't give a fuck about her. It was easier that way_. "You and me, it didn't work out before. This" she motioned between them, "could work if you keep the other stuff to yourself."

He moved closer to her, turning her around to face him. "I don't think I can."

"Too bad. This could have been a nice arrangement." Her voice cracked a bit, but she quickly recovered.

Pulling his hands to her shirt, he buttoned the last buttons at the top for her. "I guess I'm just not the guy for this." He looked at her carefully, like he wanted to say more.

He wasn't. He was a relationship guy. And she wasn't a relationship girl, no matter how much she wanted to be.

"I guess you're not."

* * *

Hope someone enjoyed it lol


End file.
